Love Bites
by sniperseeley447
Summary: What do you do when the person you love isn't allowed to love you back? Do you fight for them, or do you let them go? A story about two people kept apart by fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- **__I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I wish I had a better excuse, but all I have is that life got pretty hectic, and I made this new account to start fresh. I'll try to post regularly from now on! sorry again!_

_Chapter 1 (Prologue)_

My name is Temperance Brennan. I didn't believe in vampires…that is until I came face to face with one.

I have lived over a hundred years. This is only possible because I…am a vampire. How? Let me tell you my story.

It was year 1908. It was the morning of my fourteen birthday. I couldn't wait for my surprise birthday party that my Mother and Father were planning for me(being the genius that I am, I anticipated their surprise.) I put on the gown that had been custom made for me, a dazzling crimson colored gown that resembled a rose in full bloom, the tips catching the sunlight in its drops of early morning dew, every woodland animal, from tigers to squirrels, gathering around at the break of dawn to bask in its extravagant beauty, and grabbed my periwinkle spotted hat that bared a strong resemblance to a decadent lightly frosted, fluffy, moist, bright blue pastry that makes the mouths of even the most refined ladies water. After adjusting my white pristine stockings, so pure they made even a blind mans eyes burn, I put on my black mary janes.

As I roused from my slumber, I tiredly walked down the stairs, after all I had spent at least over 100 hours studying the night before, after all a time machine isn't gonna build itself! (as I said before, I AM a genius)

My father greeted me a happy birthday. After explaining how I was not excited (which was a complete lie) he told me, "You only turne 14 once." I rolled my eyes and sassily countered "I don't know what that means!" "I can do without the attitude missy, just because you are old enough to give birth to your own mini you does not mean you are allowed to speak to your sweet loving father like he is a disobedient steed." Lady Christeine (a.k.a. mom) scolded. I stubbornly grunted my apology, but feminely as my mother taught me.

Later on my party started.

All eyes, as expected, were very tightly glued to me and my enchanting deep crimson colored dress. I had always been the most fashionable lady in all of the kingdoms. After that I could only remember being lured outside by a strange man, and feeling a sharp pain in my jugular. I can only assume that I was bitten then.

And my entire world faded to black…

**_Chapter~ End~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

You can guess what happens after that. I wake up and there were at least ten gallons of blood all over my dress(Though it wasn't very noticeable since it was already the same shade of a crimson red rose), and dead bodies all around me. Among them were my parents. Dead. You could see blood still dripping from their jugulars. I was angry. Looking up at the heavens I swore to myself I would avenge them. "I will avenge you." I whispered to myself, my tears washing the blood covering my face, my piercing blue eyes, filled with a deep hatred, looking as though they could cut through mountains so high they reached the sun that burned with a million flames.

**~ Flash back… end ~**

There I was in my office at the Jeffersonian. I was thirsty. For BLOOD. You could tell because my eyes were turning crimson red, like the gown I wore that accursed day. My throat was dry as a bone, which was ironic because, believe it or not, my nick name is "Bones".

"Hey Bones! We have a case,"(see I told ya') this man's name is Booth. Seeley Booth. He is a direct descendent of John Wilks Booth, but don't mention that to him, he gets a little…grumpy. Booth hankered on over to my desk and leaned down to meet my eyes. I couldn't help but get mesmerized by those warm caring, chocolate brown eyes, they shone like stars in the night sky. The look he gave me made me feel as though I could fly through the room and around the moon 100 times then back down to earth to my desk again.

His eyes portrayed confusion now. "You're eyes are really red, are you alright," his senciritey warming my frost bitten, unbeating heart. I quickly slid my sunglasses down and looked away. "I don't know what that means…stop looking at me like that" I muttered, thinking oh how my deceased mother would nag if she knew how I was acting in front a young eligible gentleman. If I still had blood in my veins, my cheeks would be crimson red, like that dress I wore the day my life changed. Forever.

"So how what do you think happened with the body," Booth questioned curiously. "It's too soon to tell, you should send this all to the lab right away so hodgins can examine the particulates imbedded in the skin and bones." I sighed impatiently. Giggling to myself I threw a playful smile up at Booth, "You would think that you would have learned this by now Booth."

"Well we can't all be genius's like you Bones, come, let me help you out of that ditch." He held out his hand for me too grab, when our skin touched it was like tiny cupids were surrounding piercing us both with their magical arrows of love. Quickly I pulled my hand away from his electrifying touch. "It's okay I can get out on my own." I climbed out on my own.

We drove back to the lab in an awkward silence.

Back at the lab Angela was the first to say hello to me. Or well, "hey sweetie." she said in a playful tone.

"Anything interesting happen with Booth today?" she said even more suggestively.

"Ang… we're just partners…you know that."

"Oh please. I could see straight through your façade. Even a blind man could see that you have the hots for Booth."

At that moment, Booth strolled into Angela's office. "Who has the hots for me?" He questioned raising his brown in a perfect arch to display his curiosity.

"Brennan, duh."

"ANG!" I scream in horror.

"Come on sweetie. Someone had to tell him!"

"It's true, Sherie. Watching the two of you is like watching Ross and Rachel. We all know it's going to happen. We just want it to happen sooner!" Caroline added while leaning against the doorframe and snapping her fingers in a Z formation.

I was absolutely MORTIFIED. I looked over to Booth to gauge his reaction.

"Is this true, Bones?" he asked, his chocolate brown eyes burning into mine. He smiled his charm smile. Oh great. He knew how that smile got to me.

"Guys, you'll never guess what I just found!" Hodgins exclaimed with a megawatt grin.

He pointed to a beetle he found in his office.

"Is this pertaining to the case in any way, Dr. Hodgins?" I asked, thankful for the interruption, but feeling slightly disappointed at the same time.

"No, but I did find some particulates on the victim that you might want to see."

Taking the opportunity, I fled the room.

**~end of chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

It's been a month since I've hunted. My eyes are severely close to turning to that crimson shade that I dread so much. Luckily, I keep a pair of colored contacts that keep my eyes looking relatively normal. But the thirst is getting to be unbearable. The urge to kill becoming more and more appealing each passing day.

Sometimes I catch myself almost attacking the humans at the lab, it was so hard to be around these fleshy bags of blood.

I walked through the deep dark green, and don't forget DANGEROUS forest. I look up towards the sun to estimate the time of day.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires don't burn in the sunlight(or sparkle for that matter). Rather its golden rays supply me with the much needed energy to hunt. My anatomy like a crimson red rose in the spring during photosynthesis. My blood being the water, and the sun being, well, the sun.

Flying through the tree branches I spotted a young male chimpanzee grooming himself. He had not yet taken a mate. Then I attacked.

After quenching my thirst I fled from the murder scene. One would only assume it was simply another tiger attack.

I am finally back at my humble abode. Little did I know I had lost my keys. I can only assume I had dropped them in the jungle in my vampire mode while I attacked the young male chimpanzee without a mate. Thinking about the dead male made me sad. As I looked off into the distance, I thought of my parents and how they were brutally murdered. A tap on my shoulder wakes me from my trance.

"Hiya Bones. Watcha…doin' there?" After explaining to him that I had lost my keys (of course leaving out the part about HOW I'd lost them) he pulled out the spare key I'd given to him after Epps had broken into my apartment(that bastard).

Inserting the key into the shining silver lock, I could hear each individual gear turning and inevitably the final "click" that indicated the opening of my crimson red door. I turned the knob with my delicate(but deadly) fingers. The sound of it momentarily distracting me, as I entered my home(that I had been living in for 10 years today) I shut the door behind me. Instead of the sound of the door closing, I heard a defiant THUD!

"Forgetting something?" Booth playfully added.

My knees almost gave out when he flashed his signature charm smile at me.

"I'm so sorry! I just got…distracted." I apologized profusely, ducking my head and hiding my face behind the curtain of my pinecone colored locks.

"Hey" he said softly, tilting my chin up to face him "It's fine" his face only centimeters away from mine.

The sound of the ancient grandfather clock I had kept from my childhood(the only thing I had left of my parents) startling them and causing us to jump apart.

"Is it 5 o'clock already?" Booth questioned.

"No, I keep that clock set a few minutes ahead, its actually…4:47" I answered as I glanced at my Rolex.

Booth's eyes widened, his expression unreadable.

"What is it?"

"No- Nothing. It's nothing." He stuttered getting flustered and twiddling his thumbs.

"So hey, I brought us some takeout. I'd figured you'd be starving since you skipped out on lunch with me."

"I'm not a child, Booth. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

We set the table with my white Egyptian place mats that I had acquired from a recent dig in Cairo and ate the take out.

**~end of chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**__- sadly I don't own Bones ): BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! x_

_Chapter 4_

The clock struck midnight. Atop the clock tower stood a figure. Long flowing hair blending in to the night sky, piercing blue eyes shining through the dark misty night. Bright white, sharp fangs widening into a sly grin, like the Cheshire cat. It was a full moon.

**Booth pov**

Booth woke that morning ready for action. He quickly got ready and put on a form fitting t-shirt that showcased his muscles and made him appear to be a Greek god coming down from the heavens and a pair of jeans. It was another beautiful day. The sun was shining bright as ever before, and the colorful, lively flowers in full bloom, the grass sparkled with an early morning dew, like that of a diamond. For some reason he couldn't wait to see Bones again today. He felt like a new man. Was it him or did she get even MORE beautiful that when he first met her.

**Brennan's POV**

Rubbing my eyes, I stumbled into my kitchen. "Hey cuz. Long time no see." Margaret greeted, startling me. Fully awake now, I squealed with joy.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in?! How have you been?!" My questions raining down on her 1,000 miles a minute.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my favorite cousin?"

"I'm your ONLY cousin, Mags."(everyone else was dead)

"You should really lock your windows while you sleep by the way, Temp. Those mosquitoes can pack one heck of bite." She said, flashing her fangs.

"It's the mosquitoes that should lock THEIR windows." I said flashing my fangs back at her.

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching the front door, our vampire banter came to a halt. Hearing the familiar knocks, I flew to the door and threw it open.

"Hey, Booth!" I greeted him warmly flashing him my award winning smile.

"Mornin' Bones. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by so we could, you know, hang out or something." Hearing a clatter in the living room, I looked over my shoulder and saw Mags lifting my crimson couch above her head.

"What?! I can't find the remote." She explained gesturing to the 32 inch flat screen tv on the wall(one that I had bought specifically to please a certain FBI agent…).

"Oh, do you have company?" Booth questioned, his face dropping.

"Oh, no! No, I don't, it's just-"

"No it's fine, really you're probably busy anyway. I'll see you later, Bones." He turned to walk away.

"Booth, wait!" I went after him and grabbed his arm.

"I…would love to spend the day with you.." I whispered with the tenderness of a lamb, losing myself in his chestnut colored eyes.

It felt as though the world stopped spinning, and we were the only two people left on the Earth while it was not spinning.

"Well, well, well. What's going on here?" Margaret asked playfully, her head poking out of the front door.

Breaking our intense gaze, I shyly looked over to Mags.

"Mags, you remember Booth. Booth, you remember Mags." I said, clearing my throat in obvious discomfort.

"Of course! How are you doin' Maggie?"

"I am well. Just dropping by to visit my favorite cousin."

"She's actually staying with me for a while."

"Temp, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist." Booth cleared his throat and gestured towards Margaret.

"Hey Mags, would you mind If I spent the day with Booth?" I asked, my tone hopeful.

"Please! Go out, have fun. Don't mind me."

"Thanks cuz!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'll be back later tonight."

"You two kids have fun! Don't get TOO crazy!" She yelled after us.


	5. Chapter 5

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! :-E_**

_Chapter 5_

"And that's how my mother died."

"Wow. Did they ever find the llama?"

"No." he whispered bitterly into the night. "No…they never did."

We were sitting on the rooftop of Booth's apartment. We spent the entire day watching old movies and just being lazy. It felt so invigorating to not have to concentrate on work for once in my 118 years of living! Now we were on the rooftop talking about secrets we'd never told anyone before. All of the time we were sharing together reminding me of the time a serial killer kidnapped and locked us in a submarine for a week.(we are both now TERRIFIED of fishes)

"You have a-"

"What, do I still have pizza on my face?"

"No, it's.." He lightly brushed his thumb under my eye "an eyelash."

We stared at each other for what seemed like an hour.

"You have to make a wish." He said smirking at me.

"Don't be ridiculous." (humans sometimes…..AM I RIGHT?)

"Come on, Bones. Please? For me?" he flashed his charm smile at me and I was a goner.

"What'd you wish for?"

"….Something I can't have." I sighed.

"Don't we all?"

This piqued my interest.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well…" he said contemplatively.

"There's this girl from work."

I felt my still vampire heart tighten. From work? Another FBI agent?

"And she's really something. She's smart, a genius even. I'm tellin' you, she's got it all Bones. Brains and beauty. She's not afraid to put others, heck, even me in their place. And she's got these eyes!" He chuckled "Just…wow. Her eyes-"

I stopped him before he could continue. I had to get out of here before I completely broke down.

"That's great Booth. I should really get going though. Margaret's probably waiting up for me. Thank you for today, really." I said getting ready to run down the stairs, my tears glistening in my eyes.

"Temperance, wait!"

I stopped. He never used my first name unless it was serious. Composing my face, I turned around.

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but… It's you. It's always been you."

Not wanting him to see me like this I quickly rotated clockwise to the east(after living this long with nothing to do, you learn a few things) salty blue tears from the mini oceans in my eyes began to pour out like a faucet. It had been so long since I had last cried, that blood soaked day, I had once thought my tears had dried up with my unbeating heart, my bloodless veins, and the empty abyss that was once my soul.I never thought that I would ever fall in love with anyone in my life. When I was human it had been a lifelong dream of mine, a dream I once thought to have been crushed. After all, how can one love without a heart? I am damned, I should not be allowed feel such a wonderful, exhilarating emotion.

**Booth's POV**

"Baby what's the matter?" I reached out with a warm, gentle hand, hesitant to touch her for I was afraid that the reason she was crying would be me.

Did she not love me back? But she had been sending me all those signs?! Last week when we watched Toy Story 3 together we snuggled!

"Look it's okay, I just wanted you to know how I really felt about you," I made my hands into fists and squeezed as hard as I could, as though it was the only thing that kept my heart from breaking into a thousand tiny pieces and scattering into the wind before me.

**Brennan's POV**

I turn counterclockwise to the west, and came face to face with him. Putting my arms around his neck, I pulled him in for a long passionate kiss that burned with the passion of a hundred fires deep within the earth's core. At first he didn't respond and I thought that maybe he didn't really love me, but eventually he eased into the kiss like chocolate melting in my mouth and slipped his gentle loving hands around my slim, hourglass waist.

Remembering that humans needed to breathe, I broke the kiss.

We stared at each other for what felt like a thousands years.

He smiled that charm smile once again. (I swear, that charm smile will get me pregnant one day..that is, if I could still bear children.)

"So what does this mean?" I asked nervously "I mean…for us."

"It means that I'm going to love you for the next 30, 40, or 50 years." He said with a teasing smile.

"And after that?"

"Well, we'll just have to see if you're sick of me by then."

"Never." I whispered pulling him in for another kiss.

He brushed his thumb across my cheek, wiping my tears.

"Please stop crying, baby. I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry it's just that.." I trailed off.

"What is it?"

"A wise man once told me.. Everything happens eventually. And I guess eventually happened." I said giving him a tearful smile.

He smiled a megawatt smile, and pulled me in for another kiss.

**~end of chapter 5~**


End file.
